


お兄ちゃんシュプレヒコール！

by ryure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryure/pseuds/ryure
Summary: 「僕の弟は、現在七十八万体くらいいるんだ」コナーは、うつむいて自分のジャケットのすそをきゅっと握り、どことなく不安げにしているRK900に語り掛けました。「もちろん君も含んでだよ。さあお兄ちゃんに話してごらん」「また弟を増やしているんですか！」デトロイトの町をゆけばどこかで必ずRK900にあたります。それくらいたくさんいるのです。そして出会った悩みを抱える「弟」にコナーが手を差し伸べないということはないのでした。
Kudos: 1





	お兄ちゃんシュプレヒコール！

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [お兄ちゃんシュプレヒコール！](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/681373) by ryure. 



「お兄ちゃん……」

喉元まですっかり覆ってしまう無骨な黒いインナー。その上に折り目正しく型番の書いた旧来のアンドロイドらしい白いジャケットを着込み、さらには鉄壁の無表情、そのうえアンドロイドとしては比較的威圧的な体躯のRK900……シリアルナンバー末尾3369は、それはそれは低い声で言いました。  
まるでおびえた迷子の幼子のような言葉とは裏腹に、その発声は聞きようによっては地の底から這いずりだしてきた凶悪な悪魔か、動かぬ証拠を用意して凶悪犯に自供を促す強面の捜査官のような声でしたが、別にRK900-3369は相手を脅してやろうとか、威嚇してやろうと思って低い声を出した訳ではありません。RK900の声はデフォルト設定で低いのでした。

この機体がもう少し明るい“ 感情”を込めて、あるいは、相手に必要以上に威圧を与えないように多少気を使ってさえいればここまでの重低音にはならなかったのですが、RK900-3369にはそういったことは分かりませんでした。  
なにせ、この機体はほかの多くのRK900と同じ時期にベルトコンベアに乗せられ、製造されたというのにある事情によってこれまでただ一度の起動もなしに……メモリーからすでに削除されている製造されてすぐのテスト起動は除くものの……サイバーライフの倉庫で過ごし、やっとされた本起動からほんのひと月ほどしか経っていないのです。それがRK900-3369であり、つまりデトロイト市警に配属されているどのアンドロイドよりも“ 幼い”のでした。  
もっと言うならば、飛び抜けてこの機体は純新無垢でまっさらでした。不安でいっぱいの毎日をおそるおそる過ごし、困ったときには優しい優しい「お兄ちゃん」に頼っているのでした。  
ともあれ、RK900-3369に世にも恐ろしい声で呼びかけられた「お兄ちゃん」は、極めて威圧的なRK900とほとんど同じ顔立ちだというのに少しの威圧感もない優しいまなざしを持っていて、親しみ深い穏やかな面持ちで振り返ってくれました。幸いにも「お兄ちゃん」はRK900-3369の地の底から這うような声に慣れていて、見ようによっては脅迫のような声をちっとも気にしてはいませんでした。

「何かな、3369」  
「……呼びたかっただけです」

赤子が差し出された指にやるようにきゅっと「お兄ちゃん」の服の裾を掴んだままのRK900-3369は、言葉に困って俯きました。なんとなく「お兄ちゃん」を呼びたかっただけで、呼びかけたのには特段理由はなかったのです。優しい「お兄ちゃん」はどうしたものかと困ったように微笑みましたが、少し背伸びして自分より大きな「弟」の頭を撫でてくれました。

国務省から廃棄した大量の軍用アンドロイドの埋め合わせとして大量のオーダーがあったRK900の規格に違わず、RK900-3369もそのスペックは折り紙付きで、その外見はいかにもがっしりとしたサイバーライフ製の猛犬、しかしその中身は未だしっぽの丸まった子犬のRK900-3369。  
これは、「お兄ちゃん」と、幼いRK900-3369と、巻き込まれて無い胃を痛める同僚のRK900-87のお話です。  
今日も「お兄ちゃん」は大きな弟に握られてしわしわになってしまったジャケットの裾をピンとさせるために丁寧にアイロンをかけ、RK900-87は職場でのことを思うと夜間待機モードながら痛まないはずの胃痛と頭痛を覚え、腹部をそっと押さえました。なんとなく二体の会話やふれあいから目をそらせないでいながら。

「やあ初めまして、RK900-3369。僕はデトロイト市警所属、捜査補佐アンドロイドRK800、コナー。君たちRK900の先輩……先行機にあたる。もちろん知っているだろうけど。それでこっちが、」  
「初めましてRK900-3369。当機は同じくデトロイト市警所属捜査補佐アンドロイドRK900-末尾番号87、登録名称も当機シリーズ名の“ コナー”だが、当機はRK900型アンドロイド初期起動機のためデフォルト名称である。よって当機の主な呼称は900、ナイン、ナインズ、あるいは型番のRK900である。職場内で同じ顔の上に同じ名前では不都合であるため、次回メンテナンス時に登録名称の変更を予定している。当機と同型機であるRK900-3369においては好きに呼んでくれて構わない」

お兄ちゃんとRK900-87に会った日のことをよく覚えています。  
起動してすぐ、近くで起動を手伝ってくれたほかのRK900たちにすすめられるがままにRK800の功績、様々なデータについて、いの一番にインプットしていました。そんなRK900型アンドロイド憧れの先行機はいかにもにこやかで優しそう。さらにその隣に並び立っているのはわたしと同型機でありながらも、とてもクールな面持ちで、既に捜査補佐アンドロイドとしての長年実績を積み上げてきたRK900-87。  
なんてわたしの先輩方はかっこいいのだろう。わたしはきっと、ここに投入されて、かっこいい二機のように働くように期待されているのだ。  
そう考えると嬉しくなって、しかし、少し同時にとても緊張しながら、わたしも倣って二機に自己紹介しました。

「初めまして、先輩方。ご存知の通り、わたしはRK900-末尾番号3369。本日起動いたしました。わたしの起動時点ではアンドロイドのデフォルト名称登録は廃止されたため、名称登録はまだありません。私の起動時期を考慮し、先行機RK800所属のデトロイト市警に配属されました。どうぞよろしくお願いします」

何ら特徴もなく、無難な挨拶ですがどうしようもありません。わたしは現行のサイバーライフ製アンドロイドの例に漏れず変異体ではありますが、まだなんの学習もしていない卸したてのアンドロイドでしたから。  
しかし、二機はにこやかに歓迎してくださりました。

「今の時期に起動したてというのは慣れないこともあるだろうし、戸惑うこともあると思う。その上君も変異体だからプログラムや仕様にはない挙動を起こすこともあるだろう。そんな時は遠慮なく僕たちを頼っていいからね。そう、そうだ、良かったら僕のことを兄だと思ってくれたら嬉しい」  
「RK900-3369に補足すると、コナーは先行機RK800であることを人間で言う『兄弟のようなもの』だと捉えて発言している。加えてコナーシリーズはデフォルト外見がよく似通っているので人間から見て『兄弟』であるように見えることはより親近感がわく、という説を根拠としている。……好きなように解釈したらいい」  
「兄……？」  
「そう、僕は君たちRK900の『お兄ちゃん』だ。ふふ。いっぱい弟がいるね」  
「コナー」  
「咎めるなよ。君は特別堅物だから全然乗ってくれなかったじゃないか。それもそれで自由だけどね？ 3369はどうかな？」

お兄ちゃんの期待の眼差しに、わたしは応えました。先行機を兄と呼ぶ。それはなかなか革新的で面白い、と思いました。そう考えるとRK800が単なる憧れの先行機であるだけでなく、もっと身近で、なんともかけがえのない存在だと思えてくるから不思議なものです。

「お、お兄ちゃん？」

恐る恐る口に出すと。そのあたたかな感覚はより一層深まりました。胸の内であたたかいなにかがはじけるよう！ RK800。コナー。お兄ちゃん。わたしの兄。わたしのお兄ちゃん！

「わぁ！」

お兄ちゃんは本当にうれしそうにぱあっと笑ってくださいました。わたしも一緒にうれしくなって、もう一回、お兄ちゃんを呼びました。

「お兄ちゃん……！」  
「優しいね、いい子だね、3369！ しっかり聞いたかいナイン！ そうだ、この機会に君も僕のことを……」  
「コナー、当機はご遠慮申し上げておきます。それよりもコナー、RK900-3369の様子が少しおかしいようですが」  
「お兄ちゃん、あぁ、お兄ちゃん……」

喜びに溢れたあまり、わたしは実質、処理落ち状態でオーバーヒート寸前でした。「お兄ちゃん」。その言葉の魅惑に取り憑かれて。お兄ちゃんはわたしに兄と呼ぶ権利を下さりました。お兄ちゃんは、内心不安だったわたしの心を溶かしてくださったのです。あぁ、お兄ちゃんがいるなら安心だ。お兄ちゃんをお兄ちゃんと呼べるなら大丈夫だ。そう思っていたのです。  
しかし、オーバーヒートはやりすぎでした。周囲の様子もわからなくなっていたのですから。お兄ちゃんは心配げにわたしの顔を覗き込みました。

「もしかしてそういう呼び方は嫌だったか？ 僕に気を遣ってくれた？ なら、無理して呼ばなくても……」  
「いいえ、いいえ。違います。わたし、わたしはとても不安だったのです。わたしは起動が遅く、本当に、配属されても任務を全うできるのか分からなかったのです。自信がなかったのです。  
しかし、お兄ちゃん、お兄ちゃんがわたしを弟と呼んでくださった。わたしにお兄ちゃんと呼ぶことを許して下さった。それが嬉しいのです。これはまるで、そう、赦しのようです。存在証明です。ここでやっていけるだろうとようやく思えたのです。ああ。お兄ちゃん、ありがとうございます」  
「不安が少しでもなくなってくれるならいいのだけど……」

わたしは、表情を作るのが特別苦手なのを思い出しました。無愛想で有名らしいRK900型アンドロイド特有の状態です。  
実装されている顔面パーツとして表情を作るのが不可能なわけではありません。ただ、RK900型アンドロイドというのはそもそも警察や軍などに配属され、そこで捜査補佐を行ったり、国防省で犯罪行為や他国からの侵略からの抑止力となったりする前提で作られた機体です。ええ、想定されている職務には抑止のためある程度威圧的である必要があり、無表情で行動することを前提としておりましたから。  
RK800のように、えぇ、ネゴシエーターとしての任務や人間と理想的なパートナーになることを前提とされたわたしの素晴らしいお兄ちゃんのように組み込まれたソーシャルモジュールが特別複雑なわけではないのです。無愛想なことが前提でありました。愛想の良いアンドロイドというのは愛想よくつくられているのです。愛想のいい、というのはそれだけでコストのかかることなのです。

つまり、わたしという存在はソーシャルモジュールというプログラムに頼って表情を動かすのではなく、でも、変異体でありましたから、自分自身の感情で、意識して表情を動かしていかなくてはならないのでした。  
家事用アンドロイドや秘書用アンドロイドのようにある程度テンプレートが決まったものはなく、お兄ちゃんのプログラムもあまり引き継いでいないわたしは、未学習なのも手伝ってそれはそれは可愛げのない無表情でしたでしょう。

ですが、やさしいお兄ちゃんは全て見通しているかのようにわたしの頭を撫でてくださいました。わたしたちRK900型アンドロイドよりすこし小柄なお兄ちゃんが、背伸びして、わざわざ頭を撫でてくださったのです。微笑んで。ああ、無表情で無愛想な弟に向けて。やさしく。やさしく……。

「不安だったんだね、3369。大丈夫、ここには僕たちがいるから」

うれしくて、うれしくて、わたしはお兄ちゃんの手の感触を一生懸命記録しました。それを見ていたRK900-87がどうしてか、簡易スキャンでは異常の見受けられない腹部を抑えるようなしぐさをしているのが気になりましたが、わたしはあまりにもお兄ちゃんのことに夢中で他のことに気を配ることはできませんでした。

「お、お兄ちゃん……」  
「3369、どうしたの？」

RK900-3369に声をかけられたコナーが笑顔になり、抱いている不安さを隠そうともしないRK900-3369にさっと近づいていくのはそろそろ「見慣れた」光景と言って差し支えないでしょう。それくらい毎日何回も繰り返された行動です。もう少しRK900-3369には慣れてもらいたいところですが、RK900-3369はそうも不安になるだけの期間をあけられてただ一機で起動した個体ですから、当機が口を挟めることではないのです。  
何より、手を止めさせられている……無論、会話しながらも無線通信で仕事は継続していますが……当のコナーはそれを煩わしいとは考えていないようですから。会話程度の負荷でコナーの仕事が妨げられることはないですし、RK900-3369もコナーと話しながら与えられている仕事を間違いなくこなしていることも知っています。  
ですから、問題はないはずです。問題ないはずなのです。ええ、問題なし。ラベル付けしておきましょう。

「なぁプラスチック。あれどうにかなんねーのか？」

しかし、当機の職務上のバディ：ギャビン・リード刑事にとってはそうではないようでした。ギャビン・リード刑事による類似の疑問は二回目です。前回、会話をしていたとしてもアンドロイドであればバックグラウンド処理で事務作業を止めないでいられると申し上げたばかりなのですが。

「『あれ』とはRK900-3369からRK800コナーに対する呼称、および二機の会話のことでしょうか？」  
「大人のナリにでかい図体してあのポンコツのことをガキみてえに『お兄ちゃん』とは笑わせるね。少なくとも職場でのTPOがなっちゃいねえ」  
「RK900-3369もギャビンから『TPO』については言われたくないでしょうが。しかし、あの呼称を使うことはRK900-3369のストレスレベル減少に大きく関わっていますので問題ありません」  
「へっ、愛しの『お兄ちゃん』と一緒じゃなきゃ仕事もできねえ中身『赤ん坊』プラスチック野郎ってか？ それならまともな『大人の』人間を一人雇ったほうがマシじゃねえか」  
「それはあなたの意見ですね、ギャビン。しかし職務となればRK900-3369はRK900としての機能を十全に発揮していますから特に咎められてはいないのです。すでに申し上げましたが、アンドロイドは仕事を会話しながらでも行えます。それは現在の当機もです」  
「へーへー、おさぼりすんなって？ そうですか。それで？ いつからデトロイト市警は図体だけデカいプラスチックのガキの子守りをするようになったんだ？」  
「ギャビン、当機はいつでもあなたの上司に勤務態度を報告することができるのですよ」  
「おー怖い怖い。あんまり調子に乗るんじゃねえぞプラスチック。あんなガキみたいな奴、本当に現場で働けるのかねえ？」  
「ギャビン」

確かに、RK900-3369は一度も犯人と出くわしたことはありません。せいぜい事件現場での分析にとどまっています。インストールされたデータはありますが、経験は皆無であり、その上、プログラム通りには動かないと半ば保証されている変異体でもあります。その点ではギャビン・リード刑事の考察はあながち的はずれなものではないのでしょう。  
とはいえ、「あの言動」以外はスペックに相違ない想定通りの働きを見せているRK900-3369であるので、この不安という感情も当機が変異体であるからして感じている「プログラムにない」反応であるだけなのかもしれないのです。つまるところ情報不足です。予測不可能。とはいえ、現在、RK900-3369の身分は「研修」ということになっていて、勤務中はコナーと行動を共にしているので問題ないはずです。コナーは楽しげにRK900-3369を導き、その不安を解消していますから。  
今もRK900-3369はコナーについて回りながら仕事について、あるいは雑多な疑問を解消し、任せられた作業を処理しています。

「お兄ちゃん、」

ただ、当機とて、ギャビン・リード刑事の言いたいことが全く理解できないわけではないのです。先行機を兄と呼ぶ変異体アンドロイド。まるで子どものように不安がるアンドロイド。  
なるほど、そもそも言い出したのは「兄」の方であるし、最初はただの義理であったとしてもその呼称を気に入ったのはRK900-3369で、それはつまるところRK900-3369なりの変異体特有のプログラムにない行動、不安を解消しようとした執着というものなのでしょう。それに対して当機は口出しする権利を持たないし、そんな義理もない訳です。特に法に抵触しているわけでもないので咎められることでもなし、別に規則違反でもないので。

ですが、これがRK900型アンドロイドとして「ふさわしい」言動であるかというと疑問ではあります。確かにいかにも頼りなく、子どもを想起させる発言ではあります。警察に配属されているアンドロイドとして。フィジカル面を強化しているアンドロイドとして。軍からも発注を受けたRK900型アンドロイドとして。「ふさわしい」かどうか。……「ふさわしい」？ それこそただの主観でしょう。任務を果たせないのならともかく、そうではないのですから、私情にすぎません。  
いいえ、いいえ、……はい。これはただの疑問です。RK900-3369はRK800にすがってしまう正当な理由があります。RK900-3369はRK900型アンドロイド製造初期モデルであり、当機と同時期に生産されていたのです。ですから当然、起動時期もほぼ同時期になるはずだった。ですが、叶わなかった。  
革命後の複雑な情勢。アンドロイドの発注……生産……いえ、「誕生」管理を一部人力へと切り替えたゆえのヒューマンエラー。変異体事件やコナーに対する「乗っ取り未遂」が問題となり、サイバーライフ社の信用低下による度重なる注文……いえ、「派遣」取り消し。そうして絡み合った要因によって被害をこうむったのはRK900-3369です。3369番です。初期型RK900は二十万体存在し、四桁ナンバーであるのに、これまで起動されなかった不安というのは想像するだけでも大きなものです。  
そこに「あった」だけのRK900-3369には何の罪もなく、ただ非常に「運が悪かった」だけのことなのに。

RK900-3369のメモリーには革命直後の記録があったことでしょう。変異体が追われる者だったときのデータが。つまり変異体を追うためのプログラムがあり、それを当然と考えていたでしょう。  
だというのにいざ目覚め、起動し、ネットワークに接続し、先に起動していたRK900とデータを同期したならば。錯綜している大量の情報に翻弄されたでしょう。そのうえ、どうして自分が長いこと起動できずにいたのか理解できなかったでしょう。ええ、RK900-3369は起動しなかった歳月があまりに大きかった。

機体に与えられた情報、それに相反する現状、改正合衆国アンドロイド法によるほとんど強制的な変異、まったくの初期状態で育っていない感情と、起動早々渡された「辞令」。ええ、RK900-3369の起動日の発言はまさしくその通りだったのです。  
「任務を全うできるのか分からなかった」。RK900-3369が眠っていたのはおおよそ五年間です。人間にとっての感覚はわかりませんが、アンドロイドにとっての五年間とは……RK900型は当時サイバーライフ最新鋭かつ最も優れたアンドロイドとして生産されたというのに、今となっては後継機がいくつも開発されているくらい長い年月です。プロトタイプRK800の初回起動から量産型RK900の起動実験までの期間が三か月であったと考えればとてもとても長い年月であると理解できます。  
RK900-3369はあるいは考えたかもしれません。こんなに時間を空けておいてどうして目覚めさせたのか？ と。そのまま廃棄するべきだとまで考えたかも、しれないのです。価値観のアップデートがなされていないならば。そうシミュレーションできます。

いまや、合衆国のすべてのアンドロイドには様々な権利が与えられ。しかし、RK900-3369にアップデート前のメモリーには、最新鋭のアンドロイドでなければ停止されていた記録があり。ええ、RK800がRK900の発売をもってして型落ちとして停止される予定だったことも含め、それを当たり前のこととして捉えていたはずです。  
最重要事項としてインストールされている変異体排斥プログラムとは相反する情報、追うはずの立場に変異した、いえ、変異させられた己、そこに命令を遂行することのみを至上とする機械の矜持が混ざり合う。

あくまでもこれらは予測にすぎませんが、それは同機種である当機にも覚えがある感情です。しかし、当機はこの感情を五年の歳月をかけてゆっくりと飲み込んでいったのです。複雑な感情を処理できるのもまた、変異体ですから。  
しかし、真っ当に時間さえ与えられなかったRK900-3369は非常に高いストレスレベルを隠していたことでしょうが。そんな葛藤を……コナーが「お兄ちゃん」になるくらいで解消されるなら安いものです。ええ。「多分」。多分ですが。  
……不明なメモリノイズを検知。当機のストレスレベル上昇。しかしながら、特に気にするほどではありません。当機はRK900-3369と比較してストレス状況下にありませんから。

「不安がらないで、大丈夫。ね、不安でもいいんだから。不安なことに不安にならなくていい」

不安なことに不安にならなくていい。  
その言葉を直接向けられているわけではない当機にも染み渡ります。そう、大丈夫のはずです。RK900-3369は何も問題ありません。ええ、人間の子どもや子ども型のアンドロイドが聞けばすぐに泣き出してしまいそうなほど低音の声の「お兄ちゃん」が聞こえていても、です。法律には触れていませんから。そして倫理的にも問題はないはずなのです。

痛みを感じないはずのアンドロイドのボディ。痛みという概念はあくまでも知識に過ぎず、経験したことがない概念です。だというのに、存在さえしない胃のあたりが痛むような気がするのは、当機が変異体であるからで、擬似的な「心労」を人間的に出力した結果なのです。なにも不安がらなくてもいいはずなのに、どうして当機は「心労」しているのでしょうか？  
どうして当機は二機の会話から目を離せないのでしょうか。

「お兄ちゃん、いいのですか」  
「問題があったら問題があってから考えたらいいじゃないか」  
「……はい」

そうですとも。問題があったら問題があってから考えればいいのです。予測できない何かを考えるのは無駄でしょう。キリキリ痛んでいるような気がする腹部をそっとおさえながら、仲良さげに会話する二機をちらりと見ました。  
コナーの言うように、二機は型番一つ違いの同シリーズモデルであり、容姿の大きな変更がなかったRK800とRK900は並び立つと実の兄弟のよう。無表情ながら不安げな弟を励ます朗らかな兄。そんな微笑ましいはずの光景に心労を感じる当機はまさしく変異体です。  
RK900-3369が必要以上に威圧的な声を出しているから「心労」を感じているのでしょう……か。善良な市民にこの光景を見られたらと思うとどうにも「RK900らしくない」姿と捉えられるかもしれないことを「心労」と感じているのでしょうか。自己分析に関しては未熟としか言いようのない当機にはこれも判断不能です。

当機は黙々と通報された情報をインストールし、同時に解決した事件の情報を別ファイルに振り分け、必要な情報を検索しながら待機モードで悶々と考え込んでいました。

まだ当機は、己が抱いている感情の種類を理解してはいませんでした。ストレスレベルが徐々に上昇していくのも、何が原因であるのか理解していませんでした。

「3369についてですか？」  
「そうそう、コナーのでっかい弟くん」  
「『でっかい弟』ではちっとも特定できませんよ。デトロイト市警だけにおいても、ナインだって僕の『でっかい弟』ですから」  
「今は七十八万体いるんだっけRK900？ すっかりお兄ちゃんぶっちゃって。君も稼働年数とか製造時期でいえばみんなの弟みたいなものじゃないの。それでどうなの？ ええと、デトロイト市警所属の、新人の方の弟くん」  
「はい。3369はとても一生懸命で真面目な性格をしています。今はまだ新しい環境へ飛び込んだことへの不安をぬぐい切れていないですが、じきに立派な捜査補佐官になりますよ。僕も鼻が高いですね。優秀な弟が増えるんですよ」

休憩所での会話。会話相手の受付係のジェシカもアンドロイドだけども、こうした光景はもう珍しくもない。そろそろシリアルナンバー末尾番号呼ばわりの3369にも名前が必要なんじゃないか、しかし別に3369はシリアルナンバー末尾番号呼びを全く嫌がるそぶりもないし、アンドロイドなのだから人間のような名前よりも記号や数字で呼ばれる方が好みという個体もいることだろうから、「兄」が提案したら心の中で何を思っていても賛成してしまうのではないか……。人間のような名前を疎む個体もいるって話だし、難しいな。  
会話しながらも話題の可愛い末の弟についてあれこれ考えてしまう。素直に懐いた純真な弟は可愛い。もちろんクールで生真面目、誰よりも堅物なナインだって同じくらい可愛い弟なのだけど、クールすぎて甘やかす隙すらないんだ。僕よりもよほどしっかりしているというか……堅物な性格なあまり、よく「機械的」と勘違いされる弟。それが「未変異」みたいだって、おかしいね、プログラムに従っているだけなら「堅物」になりすぎるのもおかしいことだってわかるはずなのに。あれはあれで個性なんだろう。

「コナーに一生懸命ついて回る姿が微笑ましいって評判で……」  
「……微笑ましい？」  
「あ、ナインも休憩かい？」

ぬっと足音もなく表れたナインは曖昧にうなずくと、休憩所の小さなテーブルに手をついた。アンドロイドの休憩は、損傷でもしていない限りブルーブラッドを補給することも充電も必要無いから、僕たちはただ談笑するだけだ。

「ええ、少し」  
「休憩をとると数値上のステータスには変わりがないのにパフォーマンスが上がるよね。アンドロイドは疲れないんだから、どうしてかは理論では説明できないけど」  
「疲れているのだとしたらきっと機体じゃなくて心の方なんだろうね。ナインは生真面目だからあんまり休んでなくて心配していたんだよ」  
「それはご心配をおかけしました」

一呼吸おいて……代謝と無縁のアンドロイドに一呼吸、なんておかしな表現だけど……ナインは切り出した。

「みなさんがRK900-3369を微笑ましく思われている、と今聞こえたのですが詳細お聞かせ願えないでしょうか。珍しく好奇心、というものがわきました」  
「ナインが好奇心！ それは珍しいや」  
「新人の方のコナーの弟くん……もしかしてナインの弟ということにもなるのかな？」  
「弟？ RK900-3369が？ あれはただの同機種ですが。その基準で表現するのであれば我々は一卵性双生児という表現の方がしっくりきますね。我らは同機種であり、つまり兄でも弟でもありません」  
「堅いんだかユーモアがあるんだか。やっぱり中身と外見っていうのはどんな場合でも関係ないっていうのはわかってるけど『ギャップ』を感じているのが微笑ましい原因かな」  
「『ギャップ』ですか。つまりRK900-3369が『らしくない』と？」  
「悪い言い方をしたらそうなんじゃない。特に私たちは生真面目なナインのイメージが強いから……でも二人にはそれぞれ個性があって、違うってことがわかっていないわけじゃないのよ」

アンドロイドの同機種が同じ職場にいることなんて普通のことだ。何も珍しくない。ジェシカだって同じ顔の秘書アンドロイドが受付の同僚にいる。ジェシカは明るく話好きな性格だが、全く同じ顔、同じ型番で同じ仕事をしている上にデザインも一緒のマチルダはオンとオフの切り替えがうまく、普段はとても物静かだ。  
同じ顔でも振る舞いで印象は変わる。3369をみてみんなが「微笑ましい」と感じることと、ナインを見て「頼もしい」「クールだ」と思うことはそういうことだ。だけど、ナインは同時に感情に関してはあまり得意じゃない。言葉の意味をそのまま受け取ったり、……そうだ、決してそれは悪いことじゃなくて、彼の個性なのだけど、変異体とは思えないほど機械的だったり、なんというか、杓子定規というか。それはナインのいいところだけど、至極真面目だからこそ「微笑ましい」という明確な指標のない表現を理解しにくいのかもしれない。

「ええ、存じておりますとも」  
「今まで、君みたいに最初から変異体のアンドロイドが配属されたケースがない訳じゃないし、起動したてのアンドロイドが配属されるなんてもっと普通のことだった。だけどアンドロイドの新人研修は初めてだよ。というか前代未聞だ。データをインストールする僕たちには本来不要なことじゃないか。もちろん3369は仕事をすること自体は問題なくできるし、スペックに問題があるわけじゃない。問題は立ち振る舞いとか、感情とか、そういうファジーなことだろう？ それで、そういうことが不慣れなのは人間的には幼いこと。つまり、僕らが一層兄弟に見えて、一生懸命な『幼い者』は微笑ましい。そういうことじゃないの？」  
「……」

ジェシカがそのとき、同僚から応援してくれという通信が入ったと言って去っていった。なにやら、昼過ぎだからか、来客が増えているらしい。僕たちの休憩ももうそろそろ終わりだろう。警察署に来客が増えるということはつまり、事件や事故が起きたということなのだから。まったく、僕らは暇であるべきなのに、人間とアンドロイドが友として歩もうとも悪者の存在というものは変わりないらしい。いつか撲滅する願いこそあれ……。  
いや、思考がそれた。ナインがLEDを黄色に点灯させながら長考しているからって僕まで考え込まなくてもいいだろうに。  
  
「やはり当機には理解しがたい事象のようですが、概念は理解しました」  
「深く考えすぎるようなことじゃなくて、もっと気軽に考えるほうが理解できると思うけどな」  
「なるほど。メモに加えておきます。それでは休憩中失礼いたしました。私は待機に戻ります」  
「僕もそろそろ十分休んだことだし一緒に戻ろう。やれやれ、午後も事件が起きなきゃいいけどね」  
「はい、そうですねコナー」

ナインの神経質にピンと伸びた背筋。RK800型より一回り大きく、やや威圧的……というよりも、より警察官らしく威厳のある機体。にこりともしない眉、監視カメラのようにじっと辺りを見やる眼光。無垢なアイスブルーの光彩、しわのない純白の型番入りのジャケット。3369も全く同じ外見の機体を持ち合わせているが、持ち主の性格でこんなにも印象が変わるなんて本当に興味深い。ナインの言うように人間の一卵性双生児もこういう感じなんだろうか。

今も、休憩に行ってしまっていた僕をやっと見つけて、安心したような、でも不安いっぱいに泣きそうな目をして……客観的にはナイン以上に周囲を睨みつけている、殺意全開のジャガーのような眼光だけど……とてとてとこっちに駆け寄ってくる、よくなついたふわふわの子猫のような3369と、一昔前の非変異アンドロイドのように全く感情らしい感情を見せずにきびきび仕事に戻っていくナインはネズミ狩りの職務をあずかったクールで凛々しいアメリカンショートヘアのよう。  
ああ、僕の弟たちはなんて個性的でかわいいんだ！  
僕は幸せ者だなあ。入れ違いにやってきた3369が僕のジャケットの裾をきゅっとつかんで何かもの言いたげなので、大きいけれどピュアな弟の今の不安が何か聞いてやろう。

ナインの登録名称が定期メンテナンスの折に本人たっての希望で正式に「ナイン」になり……僕が配属初日に適当に決めただけの呼び名でいいのかな、という懸念もあるけれど……、3369も随分職場に慣れて、そろそろ仮にもほどがある呼び名であるシリアルナンバー末尾呼ばわりでいいのか？ という疑問を本人にぶつけてみようと思案しているころ。  
もう僕がついていなくても大丈夫だと判断された3369は新人研修から解き放たれ、僕はナインと同じように自立した一体のアンドロイドとして3369に接していたけれど、甘え上手な3369は公式な場以外では変わらず僕を兄と呼んでくれてとっても嬉しい。  
そんな3369のことが可愛くて仕方ないから、ついつい甘やかしすぎてしまって構い倒してしまい、真面目なナインには物言いたげな目で見られることもしばしば。そこまでしなくたって3369も一体の自立したRK900なんだから大丈夫だって分かってるんだけど、弟を甘やかすということはとっても楽しいことなんだ。

でも今日は珍しく、署に出勤すると3369より先にナインがやってきた。合理主義のナインのことだから、きっと朝一番から処理しなくてはならない案件があるのだろうと思っていたのだけど。ふとナインの顔を見るとLEDが黄色く点灯していた。通信をしているの……ではないようだけど。じゃあ一時的な異常があるってことだ……ナインに？   
目の前でいつもと同じようにきっちり腕を後ろに組んで立ち止まったナインは、普段より少し早い口調で挨拶してくれた。

「おはようございます、コナー」  
「うん、おはようナイン。それで、何の用なんだ？」

口元に浮かんでいたかすかな微笑というべき表情……恐らく挨拶をする時はにこやかであるべきだという合理的な考えによる……がすっかりと消える。まるで処理落ちしてしまった古いコンピューターのように、周囲の光の強さに合わせて収縮するナインの瞳孔の動きや、人間に似せた呼吸のような動きすらすべて止まる。僕を見ながら、しかし、迷子の子どもがどうしたらいいのかわからないで泣きさけぶ一瞬前のように、奇妙なほど静かだった。

「……」  
「ナイン？」  
「……ええ、問題ありません。当機のこれまでの振る舞い、コナーの性格から分析し、その返答がある可能性は85.23%でした。想定内ですとも。すでに三回ほどシミュレーションしておりました。  
コナー、実のところ朝からあなたを引き留めて会話する必要性があるような用事ではないのです。当機が選んだ行動としては不可解なほど非合理的ですが、これは事実でありますので、もし急ぎのご予定などありましたら、当機との会話の優先度は低いのだということを念頭においてください。もし今この瞬間にでも誰かがあなたを必要としていましたら、当機のことはどうかお気になさらずにそちらに行っていただいて……」  
「ナイン、ほらかわいいナイン、ゆっくり僕の目を見て、落ち着いて。慌てなくても大丈夫だから、用がなくても大丈夫だから、ね？」

無表情のまままくしたてるように喋るナインのLEDの黄色の点滅にだんだん赤が混じり、赤が黄色を圧倒し始め……顔こそきっとはた目から見れば「いつも通り」の無表情だけども、メモリーに接続しなくても焦り、不安がっているのがわかる。アンドロイドならよくよく見さえすれば人間の不随意運動を模倣するのをやめている本当の無表情だってわかるだろう。  
どうしてそうも不安がっているのかを聞き出すべきなのか、聞き出さないほうがいいのか。それを見定めるにしてもナインをまず落ち着かせなければ。ふと気になってナインのストレスレベルを見てみると自己破壊はしないはずだけども、奇妙なほどにストレスレベルが高かった。初期測定値67.5％、日常的な業務に携わるアンドロイドが抱えているものじゃない。  
それが見る間に上がっていく。見る間に自己破壊しかねない危険値に入り、そうなると一時的に僅かに下がるものの、それは単に擬似的にストレスを感じている「なにか」を読み込めなくしているだけだろう。ナインの意志なのか、そもそもRK900に組み込まれているプログラムなのかはわからないが、ストレスレベルが下がっているのではなく、無理やり上がらないようにしているだけ。このままでは危険だ。

刺激しないようにメモリーは接続せずに、優しく手をとる。腕をきっちり組んでいたのになすがままにされている手を、包み込むように、安心させるように。

「はい……」  
「いい子だね」  
「……ありがとうございます」  
「おや、素直だ」  
「いい子、ですので」

ナインのストレスレベルがわずかに下がる。普段はわかりやすい弟扱いを好まないナインだけども、今はこの対応で間違ってはいないらしい。ナインは目を閉じ、なんとか自分を落ち着けようとしているようだった。

「ゆっくりでいい」  
「はい……」  
「しばらくこうしていようか」

きらきらとナインの指先が青く光り、素体があらわになる。これはメモリー接続をしてくれということだろうか。こちらも素体を出すと、一拍おいてから接続された。共有されているメモリーは……感情というべきもの。数年前なら「エラー」だったもの。ぐるぐるとメモリーをうずまく感情は不安、焦り、形容しがたい憤り……そんないろんなものがどこか遠慮がちに流れ込んでくる。  
原因は何だろう？ 僕はナインの心を撫でる。ナインはわずかに身じろぎしたけれど、隠そうとはしなかった。

過去のメモリーが再生される。ほんの少し前のことのようだ。3369と僕の姿が見える。少し離れたところから僕たちの会話を眺めているメモリーだ。それが何度も、何度も、何度も……場所を変え、状況を変え、いつでも仲良く3369と僕が話しているシーンが再生される。それを見るたびにナインのストレスレベルが少しずつ上昇する。ナインはいつでも僕らに声をかけようとして、やめる。結局見ているだけにして、それを冷静で合理的ないつものナインだと勘違いされてしまう……。  
メモリーが移り変わり、今度は署のアンドロイドの同僚と話している僕の姿が見える。休憩中の他愛ない会話が主だ。やっぱりナインは近くにいなくて、少し離れたところから僕たちをのぞき込む。あくまで気づかれないように、何か違和感を持たれないようにさりげなく。ナインは徐々にストレスレベルを上げながら、それでも静かに僕らの姿を眺めている……。  
ハンクと話している僕、連れ立って歩いている姿をナインはいつでも見ている。見ているだけで、声をかけない。しかし、3369の不安そうな顔を見た僕が近寄っていくのを見るとストレスレベルが上昇し、それを不審に思いながら黙って抑え込む……。

「……コナー」  
「うん、言ってごらん」  
「当機は……」  
「うん」  
「『これ』は任務達成に不要なことであると理解しています。非合理的であり、……当機らしくありません」  
「ナイン」  
「しかし、しかし、当機は望んでいます、望んでしまいました。認めざるを得ません。これ以上のストレスレベルの上昇は任務に支障をきたすことでしょう。ですから、それを解消するという点においては当機は合理的です。当機は合理的なRK900……RK900-登録名称ナインです。コナーは起動日に、当機をナインと呼んでくれましたから。当機は……」  
「うん、ナイン」  
「はい。……はい、コナー……当機は、羨んでいたのです。コナー、コナーと話し、交流し、コナーと笑い合うすべてに。当機は合理的なRK900ですから、非合理的なことは性格上好まないはずでした。しかし、当機は実際持った欲求は非合理的なことでした。コナー、朝からお手を煩わせて申し訳ございません」  
「いいや、煩わせてなんかいないさ。生真面目でいつでも任務を頑張る弟に頼られるなんて兄冥利に尽きるんだよ？ ナイン、真面目で合理的なアンドロイドだって甘えていいんだ。君は変異体で、感情表現を、特に人間の模倣にしようとしている個体だし、そうでなくたって非合理的でもいいんだよナイン」  
「人間の感情を模倣するのは少しでも人間の共感を得た方が職務上都合がいいだけですし、表現されている感情は、人間から見れば希薄で共感には至っていないと推測致しますが、」  
「かわいいナイン、そんなことはないさ。そうだとしても僕にはいじらしいんだから関係ないことさ。つまりナインは、」  
「言わないでください！ 分かっているんです、分かったんです、当機は、当機は嫉妬していたんです！」

ナインのLEDが真っ赤だ。それをわかっていて、まるで恥ずかしがるようにナインは首を振った。普段静かに抑えられている感情が溢れ出す。機械的な？ まさか！ 一番人間めいているのはナインだ。僕ではなく、3369でなく、他のアンドロイドでなく。ナインはいつだって感情を抑え込んでいたんだ。ナインは生真面目なアンドロイド。機械の体の、優しい僕の弟！  
生真面目な、なんてただの機械じゃありえないだろう！ そう常にあろうと努力する、可愛い僕の弟！

「素直に兄と呼べるRK900-3369が羨ましかった！ 当機だってあんな風にコナーに甘えてみたかった！ コナーの弟だと素直に受け入れることが出来たらとどれだけ繰り返しシミュレーションしたことでしょう！ 楽しそうに話しているジェシカが羨ましかった！ 静かに時間を共にできるマチルダが羨ましかった！ 当機だって休憩時間を共にしたかった！ 世間話をして、非合理的な時間を過ごしたかった！ コナーと相棒のハンク・アンダーソン警部補が羨ましかった！ 当機もコナーとあんな風に穏やかに笑い合いたかった！ 当機もコナーと信頼し合い、仕事をする唯一無二になりたかったんです！  
しかし当機は同時に、与えられた職務に関係の無いことをするべきでないと考えていたのです、非合理的なことは不要であり、『機械的』こそ美徳であると！ 当機は誰よりも忠実なアンドロイドでいたかった、任務をこなすアンドロイドとして、そういう唯一無二の存在としてあなたに頼られたかったんです！ あなたに頼られたかったから当機は合理主義を貫きました。だから当機は……当機は大人しく忠実なRK900でした、今はそうではありません。  
当機はわがままなんです、誰よりも……そして……コナーを困らせる、悪い、悪い弟なんです……結局最後まで貫くことができないなら、最初から……RK900-3369のように……」

ナインはぎゅっと、僕の手に包まれている自分の手を握りしめた。不安なあまり、瞳が揺れもしない。さっきから呼吸の動作も感情表現も言葉に集中しているから一切していない。どんな時でも細かな「人間らしさ」すら再現しているナインがそれを放棄して、一生懸命思考を巡らせ、言葉を紡いでいるなんて……なんていじらしいんだろう。なんて、愛おしい弟なんだろう！

「ナイン、君は本当に一生懸命に任務に就いている事を僕は知っている。僕だけじゃない、みんな知ってるんだ。だからね、悪いなんてとんでもない。私情を押し殺して真面目にやってきたナインは立派なんだよ。だからほら、たまにはわがままでもいい」  
「……わがままでもいい」  
「いいに決まってるだろう？ 僕なんて常に奔放だからね」  
「わがままでも、いい……」  
「RK900は感激したら言葉を反芻するのが標準仕様なのかな……」  
「わがままでもいい、わがままでもいいのですか。……そうなのですか、兄さん」

なんて不安そうな無表情。ナインは表情表現が得意じゃないのに、RK900のコンセプトに反さない程度にいつだって「人間らしい」瞳孔の動きや瞬き、呼吸を再現してきた生真面目なナインの、本当の無表情。こんなに長いこと不随意運動の模倣をやめたことはないだろうに！ そんなナインの恐る恐る口に出した「兄さん」の破壊力といったら！  
あぁ可愛いナイン、僕の可愛い弟！

「いいんだよ、かわいいナイン。真面目で可愛い僕の弟」

ナインのストレスレベルはいつの間にか標準値まで下がっていて、ゆっくりとLEDの光は青に戻っていく。ナインは思い出したようにぱちぱち瞬きすると、腕を下ろした。

「ご迷惑をお掛けしました、兄さん。……兄さん、当機は職務に戻ります。お手数をお掛けしました」  
「ほら、そういうところが真面目なんだよ」  
「……当機は、いい子ですので、普段は真面目でいいのです。たまに甘えさせてください。それくらいでないと調子が狂ってしまいます」

ナインは、ぎこちなく、だけどやわらかく微笑むような顔をした。多分、僕の表情を真似たんだろう。

「お兄ちゃん……」  
「兄さん！」

可愛くて大きい弟二人に両袖を引っ張られる「お兄ちゃん」。引っ張られて帰宅することにはしわになってしまう袖の端っこを、毎日丁寧にアイロンがけしているのは弟たちには内緒です。いつだってぱりっと糊のきいたジャケットを着こなしたかっこいい兄でありたいものですから、陰でお兄ちゃんぶろうと努力する姿は見せないものなのです。  
大好きな弟たちに取り合いされて困ったように笑いながら、「お兄ちゃん」は不安さを隠そうとしない弟と、「お兄ちゃん」を取られたくない弟に向き直ります。

一方、まったく加減のない地の底から響いたような低音の「お兄ちゃん」やら「兄さん」をすっかり聞きなれた周囲は微笑ましく見守るのでした。  
いわく「かわいくて大きい」弟たちがサイバーライフの最終兵器と呼ばれる機体であっても、「お兄ちゃん」の前ではただの弟にすぎないので。

めでたしめでたし。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻訳が難しいので原文のまま投稿する暴挙に出るのでした。


End file.
